Amigos con derechos
by Cazadora de dragones123
Summary: Amigos con derechos: Término designado a aquella relación en el cual dos personas que se conocen tienen encuentros sexuales de manera ocasional, sin mezclar sus sentimientos... O al menos eso intentan de manera poco exitosa. Capítulo 4 Up!:La estrella bebé que va al cielo
1. Ser directo

Amigos con derechos: Término designado a aquella relación en el cual dos personas que se conocen tienen encuentros sexuales de manera ocasional, sin mezclar sus sentimientos... O al menos eso intentan de manera poco exitosa.

* * *

**Capitulo 1.-Propuesta indecente**

* * *

Tomo el manuscrito entre sus manos firmes y toscas, el papel blanco se arrugaba entre sus dedos y las gafas ya comenzaban a resbalarle del puente de la nariz, sin duda alguna su pareja le reclamaría al día siguiente por dejarle plantada por el trabajo, pero, no era ni la primera o segunda vez que le pasaba eso, ya iban mas de cuarenta en esos dos meses que llevaban desde su tercer aniversario, su teléfono celular estaba en vibrador de manera que ignoraba los cien mensajes que ahora estaban en la bandeja de entrada, el tic tac incesante del reloj marcaba una melodiosa armonía que creaba el efecto perfecto para dormir. Giró a la derecha para ver la hora.

-Dos de la mañana- su voz estaba ronca, producto a no ajustar el termostato a 25*C su taza de café servida a las 10 p.m. ahora estaba helada, su gato estaba tumbado en el siguiente sofá, mientras él aún se partía los ojos con esa novela.

-¿Por qué mierda acepté leer esto?- la pregunta que arrojó al aire fue contestada de inmediato por su tierno y adorable inconsciente. "Se lo prometiste a Lucy, tuviste seis meses para leerlo y lo dejaste para un día antes por irte a follar con Lissana"

-Simplemente vió como ella tomaba aquel brazo ajeno y se despedía de él, su amigo, hermano, y el que alguna vez considero tener como pareja, pero, eso no le importo, siempre la prefirió a ella... Fin.

"¿Fin? ¡Que te jodan en Troya Lucy! Me fundí el cerebro el día que pude tener sexo con Lissana simplemente para que en la pagina 1900 me digas que él, muy mariconamente no se tiro a su mejor amiga. ¡Puta!"

Encendió su computador y el ventilador interno se acciono causando un ruido demasiado llamativo, el sonido de Window's iniciarse fue el despertador que necesitaba para ponerse de pie e ir al baño a lavarse la cara con agua helada, frente al espejo que se colocaba sobre el lavamanos comenzó a ensayar un discurso con toda clase de palabras peyorativas con tal de resaltar su enojo con la chica que le había provocado quemar sus ojos esa noche. Cuando regresó a su computador una llamada de Sky~pe con un tono usual y clásico ¡Aye! le marcaba su sentencia.

-¿Dónde estabas?- el tono severo de la albina de preciosos ojos azules le decía de manera encriptada *Estas jodido*

-Lissana, tuve un trabajo que hacer- mostrando el baunche de papeles se defendía el peli rosa.

-Natsu, si no me amas mas deberías de decirmelo en vez de ocultarlo.

-Que parte de "Estaba ocupado" no entiendes...

-Eso es de Lucy ¿Cierto?

-No, es de la facultad, lo juro.

-¿De la facultad Natsu? Lee la tercera página.

-¿La tercera?

-Si la tercera.

Solo tomo aire, era hora de la verdad.

-Esta un poco torcido- se quejo el hombre de rostro cubierto, hacia un cuadro con sus dedos pulgares y los indices.-Muévelo un poco a la derecha- reclamo mientras se llevaba el cigarro a la boca y lo calaba.

Su compañero le miro con rostro de pocos amigos y bajo del monumento, estaba asqueado, el estaba manchado de sangre, ese precioso traje de negocios manchado de sangre ajena, soltó una maldición en el momento que su compañero le arrojo agua teñida de carmín.

¿Y dónde estaba su adorado y perfecto jefe ahora? Follando con su novia.

Los ojos abiertos de par en par, la pupila finamente contraída, ese tic que tenía en su boca cada vez que iba a estallar.

-Vete al carajo Dragneel.

~Llamada terminada, gracias por usar los servicios de Sky~pe~

Solo torció los ojos para abrir ese icono con una O rojiza, si, su navegador predilecto "O-pera" fue a la bandeja de sitios recientes y abrió el mas común: Face-book, ajustes de perfil, relación sentimental: En relación con Lissana Strauss... Soltero. Abrió la bandeja de notificaciones y busco solicitudes de juegos, Candy Crush era una buena opción.

"Bing"

Gajeel Redfox: 1

Abrió ese rectángulo azulado que parpadeaba.

_**Gajeel Redfox: ¡Te jodieron!**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Puto**_

_**Gajeel Redfox: Gehee **_

_**Natsu Dragneel: ¿Qué haces despierto?**_

_**Gajeel Redfox: Espero a alguien **_

_**Natsu Dragneel: ¿A quién? **_

_**Gajeel Redfox: Metiche.**_

Otro cuadrado azul se mostró Gray Fullbuster 23

-¿Qué quieres stripper?- enarco su ceja y abrió el mensaje.

Gray Fullbuster y 2 más.

**Gray Fullbuster: ¡Te la metieron! **

**Gajeel Redfox: ¡De lleno! **

**Laxus Dreyar: ¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh PUTO! **

**Gray Fullbuster: LOL**

**Gajeel Redfox: Jodido Laxus xD**

**Laxus Dreyar ha llamado a esta conversación :¡Te la metieron Salamander!**

**Natsu Dragneel : .l. Cabronazos de mierda, me van a joder la madrugada... **

**Gajeel Redfox: ¿Más que Mirajane? Lo dudo. **

**Laxus Dreyar: Deja a Mira imbécil, yo no le digo nada a Levy. **

**Gajeel Redfox:¿Qué Levy? **

**Laxus Dreyar: ¿Me saliste puñal? **

**Gajeel Redfox: Chinga tu madre rayito de mierda. **

**Gray Fullbuster: ¡Te la metieron! **

**Laxus Dreyar: ¡Callate Gay! **

**Gajeel Redfox: ¡Callate Gay! **

**Gray Fullbuster: -Se va al rincón de manera emo a cortar hongos mientras un aura negra le jode- **

**Natsu Dragneel: ¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh Puto! xD **

Laxus Dreyar ha añadido a Levy McGarden a esta conversación.

**Levy McGarden: ¡Con una mierda díganle a Gajeel que me saque de aquí!**

**Gray Fullbuster: ¿Dónde estas Levy? **

**Gajeel Redfox: ¡Enana voy por ti vamos al motel!**

**Levy McGarden: ¡Salvenme! **

**Laxus Dreyar: ¿No te gusta Levy? **

**Levy McGarden: ... Jodete Laxus ...**

Levy McGarden y Gajeel Redfox han abandonado la conversación.

**Gray Fullbuster ha cambiado el nombre de la conversación a "Laxus es puñal"**

**Laxus Dreyar: Y tu no cantas mal las rancheras Gray... **

**Gray Fullbuster: Pinche gringo puñetero... **

**Laxus Dreyar: xD ¿Cuál fumaste? **

**Gray Fullbuster: De la que venden afuera de mi casa, mira es una bolsita con polvito blanco, también hay pastillas y jeringas, ¿Cuál te compro? **

**Laxus Dreyar: Pásame las metanfetaminas y el almorol. Y unas tachas para el que le pinta los cuernos a su novia. **

**Natsu Dragneel: No engañe a Lissana. **

**Gray Fullbuster: ¿Extrañaras el sexo? **

**Natsu Dragneel: Si, y mucho... **

**Laxus Dreyar: Es que una Strauss es simplemente perfecta en el sexo. **

**Gray Fullbuster: A mi me importa una mierda eso!, yo me folló a Juvia, no necesito más información. **

**Laxus Dreyar: Aún tienes a Manuela (?) **

**Natsu Dragneel: …**

**Gray Fullbuster: O busca a una amiga que te de el derecho. **

**Laxus Dreyar: ¿Hay amigas que te dejan follarlas? OwO **

**Gray Fullbuster: Si, pero luego terminas enredándote en una relación... Claro ejemplo Juvia y yo. **

**Natsu Dragneel: ¡Juvia! O_O **

**Laxus Dreyar: ¡No jodas, no te creo!**

La canción de Strike One de BACK ON comenzó a sonar en su celular. Solo se podía escuchar esa canción a menos de que ella llamara, y ahí estaba.

Natsu Dragneel: Vengo en dos minutos Gray Fullbuster: Te extrañaré amorcito. Laxus Dreyar: -Da dos pasos para alejarse y saca una estaca- ¡Atrás demonio!

-Al carajo... Simplemente se aventó con la silla, después de todo, compró el modelo que tiene las rueditas incluidas, a sacarle provecho, alcanzo el teléfono que estaba en la parte trasera del otro escritorio negro y atendió la llamada.

-¡Lucy tengo que decirte que tu novela fue la cosa más...

El llanto entrecortado y el no tener un saludo agradable o alguno que le dijera ¡Maldito idiota! Le marcaba que algo iba mal.

-¿Qué pasa Lucy?

-Me dejó Natsu... Me dejó.

-Lucy

-Terminó conmigo, no quiso escuchar lo que tenia que decirle.

-Lucy cálmate.

-¡Natsu me dijo muchas cosas!

-Vamos Lucy calma, iré a tu departamento, llego en 10. Colgó así si más ni nada. Giró la silla y cerró el computador de golpe. Corrió a ponerse su chaqueta y tomó las llaves de su auto, ¿Qué clase de amigo va a tú rescate a las tres de la mañana cuando has terminado con tu novio? Fácil... Tu mejor amigo. Llegar a casa de la rubia le tomó menos de lo esperado, las calles vacías de la ciudad simplemente le dieron salida rápida. Cuando tocó la puerta se abrió en menos de tres microsegundos, ella le esperaba ansiosa... Y con un baby doll rosado que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, y el como todo buen amigo simplemente la abrazo... Tomándola por los hombros, claro, _¿Qué mejor amigo no te abraza por los hombros para no sucumbir al baby doll?_ Ambos entraron al complejo departamental antes de que algún vecino corriera la noticia de que Lucy Heartfilia, hija de los empresarios Heartfilia ha comenzado un nuevo romance al terminar con su novio de toda la vida Ryu Passel el hijo de los empresarios Passel para salir con un simple estudiante de medicina que si apenas logra subsistir por su cuenta.

Si, desagradable noticia y mas si esta sale por un periodiquito creando escándalos. Tras unos cuantos vasitos de tequila, vodka y diez cervezas ambos confesaron que estaban dolidos por lo que había sucedido, Lucy acaba a de perder a su madre hacia unos días, y Ryu le ayudaba a seguir adelante, mientras que Lissana mantenía ocupada la cabeza de Natsu, olvidando los problemas que había tenido con su padre Igneel... Hasta que ambos llegaron a una conclusión, era el sexo lo que les dolía perder.

-¡Tengo una idea Lucy!

-¿Cuál?

-Tengamos sexo juntos.

-¿Eh?

-Anda seria genial.

-¿En tu sano juicio? Nunca

-Pero vamos Lucy, solo sería sexo, y seria entre amigos, nos conoceríamos mejor.

Por primera vez en su vida Heartfilia deseaba hundirse en el fondo de sus pantuflas de florecitas. _**¡Hey si tu! Dime Lucy no siempre sueñas con una propuesta sexual directa... ¡Pues aprovecha! Natsu Dragneel te ha propuesto ser tu compañero sexual.**_

-Pues yo... ¿No esta mal?

-Para nada que no... Ambos estamos sanos ¿No? Y tu te metiste ese implante que no se que y es mágico.

-Es un implante anticonceptivo Natsu...

-Ves, ¡Adiós condón!

-¡No me jodas!

-Anda Lucy te he visto desnuda varias veces, esto no cambiaría nada ¿O si?

La regadera, la piscina, el incidente en los baños públicos, cuando se coló en su ducha. -¡Bastardo y lo dices como si nada!

-¡Pulgares arriba nena! ¿Qué dices?- esa sonrisa que aparecía cada ves que podía cumplir un capricho.

-Pero no se cuando podría...

-Según tu agenda estas libre en Viernes a las seis de la tarde hasta las diez de la noche... Mira, cuatro horas para experimentar.

-¡Deja mi agenda!- de un zarpazo la chica alcanzo si agenda y se la arrebato de las manos al Dragneel.

-Ya quedó agendado.

Una gota gorda de sudor frío le resbalo por la nuca.

Viernes 7/Julio...

6:00pm.- 10pm. : Sesión se sexo con Natsu (Nota adicional: Leer el Kamasutra)

-¡Natsu!

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué pusiste el Kamasutra?

-Fácil quiero aprender posiciones nuevas, cual es el chiste de tener nueva compañera de sexo si con ella no aprendes nada nuevo.

-¡Nunca!

-¡Vamos Lucy!

"_**¡Amamos la diversión!... Pero el sexo entre amigos... Termina en relación"**_


	2. Kamasutra Ilustrado

**Capitulo 2: El misionero, el helicóptero, y mil un posiciones más... ¡Kamasutra!**

-Vamos solo entra y toma ese libro- se dijo la rubia a si misma mientras se daba el valor suficiente, la tienda que se erguía frente a ella tenia un letrero con luces de neón color verde fosforecente "Sex shop" o comúnmente conocida como una tienda para adultos.

-Cierto, no traigo mi credencial, jajaja, no soy mayor de edad- ella misma trataba de echarse la sal y haber olvidado en su otra cartera su credencial, pero al abrir esa pequeña bolsita de cuero negro con un emblema que consistía en una silueta de un hada volando. -¡Es mentira!

La preciosa credencial estaba allí, su foto de chica perfecta y radiante, pero sobre todo... Mayor estaba allí.

Un par de hombres abrieron la puesta de cristal adornada con una espesa y abombada cortina de terciopelo negro decorada con lentejuela roja escribiendo "Solo S-E-X-O", chocaron de frente a la Heartfilia.

-¿Usted trabaja en los cuartos privados?- un hombre con gorra roja y ojos negros le cuestiono mientras colocaba su brazo por el hombro de la chica.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Vamos nena, te pagaré lo que quieras...

-¡Nunca!

-¡Oye! Deja a Lucy en paz...- un hico de cabellos naranjas y trajeado formalmente se acomodo sus gafas mientras con estilo retiraba ese brazo molesto de su amiga.

-¡Loke!

-Cuanto tiempo Lucy, no creí que algún día te vería caminando por la zona roja de Magnolia.

-Sin comentarios.

-Oye, esa chica me hará un privado- volviendo insistir el de la gorra tomó por la muñeca a Lucy.

-¡Dejala!- Loke sin piedad y con mucha fuerza cerró su mano en puño y lo impactó en la cara, partiendole el labio.

-¡Quieres pelear mocoso!

-¡Por mi esta bien!

-¡Loke vamonos!- jalando del cuello de la camisa y del saco negro la rubia lo llevó dentro de esa tienda que en algún momento le supuso un problema. El olor de espeso incienso le inundó las fosas nasales, una música suave, casi jazz salía del complejo sistema de sonido que se alojaba al fondo de la sala, los siete altavoces estratégicamente colocados repartían de manera igual las vibraciones sonoras, una enorme esfera disco llenaba de brillo el cuarto y el suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra negra, la cual le creaba un reto caminar con esos tacones dorados de aguja de 17 centímetros.

-Bueno, ¿Qué vas a buscar ?- recargándose en su vieja amiga el chico de gafas le cuestionó, después de todo, nunca vez a una Heartfilia entrando en un Sex Shop todos los días.

-Ah, bueno... Verás Loke... ¡Yo no tengo porque decirte eso!- enojada levantó su puño y amenazó con golpearle el rostro.

-¡Jajajajajajaja!- se llevó ambas manos al estómago sin parar de reír, e incluso las lágrimas dramáticas comenzó a secarlas.

-De igual manera... ¿Tú que haces aquí?- ahora era su turno de preguntar, ella estaba allí por culpa de su "Amigo con derecho".

-Bueno, a veces es divertido torturar a Aries.

-¿Ah?

Al parecer ella no había hecho click con lo que le habían dicho... Hasta que la película pornográfica que estaban transmitiendo detrás del mostrador en esa inmensa pantalla innecesariamente y absurdamente grande volvieron a repetirlo.

-"Te torturaré"- si eso fue lo que le dijo el chico a ella antes de sacar ese inmenso trozo de plástico.

-¡Pervertido de mierda! El dulce rostro de su amiga Aries estaba rondando por su mente, esos ojos tan cálidos y negruzcos, su cabello rosado tan sedoso y esponjoso como la lana, e incluso esos vestidos blancos que solía combinar con unas medias largas y gruesas color amarillo y sus botines altos de tacón blanco, si, esa chica que estudiaba química avanzada en la misma universidad que ella, la cual le ayudaba con sus tareas de investigación, la que muchas veces le acompañaba a esas "tareas especiales" las cuales consistían en hacer las compras del hogar. Si, esa chica que acompañaba en las películas de miedo y gritaban sin parar. Tomó "Un enorme tubo morado" y comenzó a golpearle con ese en la cara, el chico a los dos golpes comprendió que era lo que su amiga llevaba en las manos en inmediatamente peleó con ella para poder quitársela de encima bastante asqueado.

-¡Lucy basta!

-¡Nunca pensé que le hicieras eso a Aries-chan!

-¡Lucy eso da asco!

-¡Es un simple palo de plástico!

-¡Es un consolador con forma de pene y fosforescente!

Paró en seco y observó el objeto, era grande y robusto, rugoso y sin querer picó alguna parte, comenzó a retorcerse y agitarse.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Lo arrojó lo más lejos que pudo, este llegó hasta una cortina morada.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

-¡Ah!... Más, más...- el gemido de la chica escandalosa de la película porno los sacó a ambos de su propia diversión, Lucy estaba totalmente roja y Loke por su parte se encontraba a sus espaldas observando algunos disfraces.

-Bueno, yo, creo que mejor haré lo mío...- con sumo cuidado y caminando cual Bambi recién nacido y espinado, se dirigió hacia el área de libros para adultos. Un montón de mangas estaban apilados y acomodados de forma sumamente atractiva, tomó uno, quería investigar...

El primer cuadro tenia a una chica de unos 10 años, vestida de colegiala para película de adultos, salto hasta la pagina 7, en esa estaba en una orgía y la chica estaba siendo usada por todas maneras posibles.

Se puso morada.

Siguió andando y encontró un montón de libros más.

"Kamasutra Ilustrado"

Si su imaginación de escritora no daba para más de lo que exigía ese libro, quizás la ilustración le ayude más.

El perrito...12 El misionero...13 El 69...14

-Yo te recomiendo el de la página veintiocho- dijo una voz detrás de ella, un inmenso escalofrío recorrió su espalda y una gota gorda de sudor cayó por su nuca. -Aries se vuelve loca cuando lo aplico.

Sin dudarlo fue a esa página, un aura negra cubrió a su amiga, la hoja de la ilustración se doblaba en dos partes para poder dar la explicación completa, desde el movimiento de manos de él hasta como debía de ser acomodada ella.

-¿Cómo diablos se mueve así Aries?

-Aries es más flexible y enérgica de lo que crees.

-Pero... ¿No le duele?, digo... Wow...

-Lucy, lógicamente antes de tener sexo mínimamente te preparaban ¿No?

-Bueno, si, pero, eso es bastante Loke.

-Depende de con quien hagas el amor el como te desenvuelvas y goces Lucy, si lo haces con la persona indicada lo más lógico es que no te canses de hacerlo.

-Bueno, eso es cierto, pero...

-Nunca te había encontrado nerviosa Lucy, ¿Qué te pasa?

¡Justo en el blanco! El cuerpo de la chica comenzó a temblar de manera involuntaria, nunca en su vida le había mentido a Loke, no había necesidad, después de todo eran grandes amigos. Su conciencia le maltrató un poco por eso, y ella perfectamente lo entendió.

-Ah, supongo que tienes la razón y puedo decírtelo. Bueno, verás Loke...

Justamente cuando iba a comenzar a hablar, la puerta de la tienda se abrió de nuevo, pero esta vez un chico de traje y cámara entró. Un reportero de la revista Magic Fairy, la revista que acosa semanalmente a Lucy y publica todo lo que la chiquilla hace.

-Lucy Heartfilia...- dijo el reportero mientras sorprendido se disputaba entre reírse y hacer una nota. Loke lo notó y actuó de inmediato.

-Pero de que estás hablando- tomó la peluca morada que estaba en su lado derecho y la puso en la cabeza de ella, cubriendo todo rastro de cabellos rubios, después le colocó una diadema de cuernitos de diablo.-Ella es mi mejor amiga, Madoka, ¿Qué no ves que tiene cara de Madoka?

-Ah, lo siento señorita Madoka.

-Bueno, vamos, vamos reportero a hacer lo que has venido a hacer aquí. Sin decir nada más el chico se dio la media vuelta y se metió en una de esas cortinas.

-Ves Lucy, realmente no pasa nada malo si entrabas, ahora dime- su tono risueño y agradable pasó a uno serio y totalmente molesto- ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que has entrado aquí?

Ya no había marcha atrás y tampoco escapatoria, había sido fácil contárselo a Natsu porque simplemente es su mejor amigo, el cual conoció hace un par de años en la Universidad de Magnolia, él es un estudiante de Medicina mientras ella estudiaba Literatura, ambos se conocieron por accidente en la clase de Letras Antiguas. Natsu Dragneel es totalmente diferente a Loke Celestial, el chico que estudia Comercio y Estadísticas Monetarias, aquel que desde siempre ha sido amigo de la familia y ha ayudado a la Heartfilia en sus problemas, en esos que el dinero, la cinta adhesiva o una larga charla logran arreglar; los problemas del AMOR, antes de hablar lo suficiente con Natsu, Loke era el que estaba allí, el que salía de su casa a las dos de la mañana (aunque en realidad es su vecino y podía saltar de su balcón para llegar al cuarto de su colega), el que la sacaba de las borracheras clásicas, el que cubría sus escapes y sus fugas de la escuela, era la persona y sigue siendolo... Que se preocupa por ella.

-Ah, verás, ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con Ryu?

Ese odioso nombre de nuevo... Primero Aries, si, su novia, casi prometida había salido con el hijo de los Passel un año antes que Lucy, vacío la cuenta personal de la peli rosa, robarle su carro y dejarla en vergüenza en su antigua universidad fueron solo unas cuantas cosas de todo lo que hizo, trato de darle indicios a Lucy de que iba por mal camino, pero ella de encapricho por eso, ignorando y superando consiguió tener una relación con él.

-No es necesario que termines de contar, me he enterado de él mismo... Señorita prostituta.

Una lágrima surcó su rostro de manera fugaz.

-Y-yo...

-Te lo advertí, ¿Cierto?.

Solo se limitó a asentir. Ya no quedaba una brecha No había oportunidad Y el lo sabía ... Y si se enteraba de Natsu pediría su cabeza en una estaca y una placa que diga "Gran cabrón lujurioso"...

-No estabas aquí solo por curiosear ¿O me dirás que me he equivocado?

-No, tienes toda la razón.

-Entonces, dime, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para que me digas.

-Verás, el otro día estaba hablando con Natsu de lo que había sucedido, verás el es una persona muy amable y noble, accedió a venir a casa, a pesar de la situación que se presentaba afuera ¡¿Pero por qué coño me ignoras Loke?!

Simplemente se acomodó sus gafas y mostró su dedo medio de la mano derecha ya que la izquierda sostenía ese IPhone que acababa de comprarse. Sacó el bolígrafo que estaba en la bolsa de ese saco Armani y escribió en un manga que estaba tirado por allí.

"Estoy hablando con Aries, desde hace unos días se sentía mal y fue al médico"

-Ya veo- respondió al entender lo que pasaba con su amiga.

-¡Aries iré para allá pronto!

-¿Que ha pasado?

Ríos de lagrimas corrían por el rostro feliz de Celestial.

-Aries... ¡Aries esta embarazada!

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Aries embarazada! ¡Maldito!- se quitó ese bello tacón dorado y lo golpeo con este en la cabeza.

-¡No tengo tiempo! Tengo que ir con ella, está con el médico.

-Loke, dejaste a Aries embarazada, ¿Si quiera pensaste en que esta a dos meses de terminar de estudiar? ¿Qué va a hacer con el trabajo?... Y ni siquiera esta comprometida.

-Lucy, que cosas dices...- solo le tomo un momento sacar de la bolsa delantera del pantalón; una caja de terciopelo rojiza, dentro de ella una argolla plateada decorada con un ligero cintiló de diamantes y un diamante de corazón se colocaba en el centro. -Ella será mi mujer. Ahora, me retiro. Sin más el chico salió de la tienda.

-Hasta Loke tiene mejor suerte que yo.- Reprochando inflo sus mejillas y tomó el dichoso libro que la metió en problemas desde el inicio. En la caja se dio cuenta de todo.

-Son $78,000 jewels- la mujer de la caja soltó el precio como si nada.

-¡Eso es broma!

-No, no es broma señorita ese libro es de edición limitada.

-¿Qué le vez de edición limitada?

-¿Vio las páginas a color?

-¿Páginas a color?... Paso.- extendió su tarjeta de crédito.

Pocas horas después de haber salido de esa tienda del demonio se fue en dirección al centón comercial de la ciudad, si su agenda no le fallaba ahora tenia que ir al restaurante "Delissias" ya que Erza, una de sus amigas de la Universidad había quedado de ir a comprar ropa por allí.

-¡Erza!

-Lucy, demoraste algo, ¿Pasó algo?.

-No, nada- respondió morada.

-Necesito que me ayudes Lucy

-¿Qué pasa Erza?

-T-ten-tengo una ci-cita.

-¿Cita?

-¡Ayúdame a escoger la ropa!-la fuerza que la mujer de cabellos rojizos aplicaba en su agarre de hombros era bastante fuerte.

-¡Calma Erza!

-¿Calma? ¡Pero él me invitó a salir!

-¿Él? Esto es una emergencia, activaremos el plan 123... ¡Chica perfecta!.

Ambas mujeres salieron disparadas a todas las tiendas, sin embargo una en particular fue la que ganó sin duda. "Lid Minerty".

Erza tomó un vestido color negro con lunares blancos, cogió las zapatillas que tenia uno de los maniquíes plateados, claro, lo tiró al suelo y como toda chica de manera salvaje le cortó los pies con una lima de uñas que portaba en su bolso de Coko Chanel*, y unas zapatillas de charol rojizo adornadas con un cintillo del mismo color complementaban su atuendo.

-¿Qué opinas de esto?

-Te ves hermosa Erza...

-Gracias Lucy. Por cierto ¿Tú no vas a comprar algo?

-Pues yo, yo no tengo necesidad Erza...

Chibi Lucy: No tengo necesidad Erza, verás no me interesa impresionar al chico que quiere tener sexo conmigo, digo nunca he estado interesado por él, solo somos simples compañeros de sexo.

-¡Necesito un cambio de ropa urgente!- brincó de inmediato a los vestidos de temporada y de colección que preferían usar las chicas de clase. Tomo un vestido de chiffón negro, luego uno de satín rosado, uno de tela creppe verde limón y remató con uno de gaza morado.

-Son 12,950,000 jewels señorita- dijo la mujer de la caja, a lo que ella simplemente extendió su tarjeta de crédito, si bien recordaba hoy era 6 de julio, su cita era mañana y si quería ser perfecta para ese día más le valía irse moviendo a conseguír una cita para el peinado.

-¡Lucy me quedan cinco minutos para la cita!

-¡¿Es hoy?!

-¡Si es hoy en cinco minutos en "Delissias"!

-¡No tenemos tiempo!- saco su móvil y llamó a la única persona que le ayudaría en esos momentos tan extremos que la alta peluquería y maquillaje suele tener... -¡Cáncer ven hacia acá!, si, estaremos allí en segundos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tenemos un minuto para ir al restaurante ahí terminaran de arreglarte.

Y como lo dijeron, después de que llegaron al restaurante, un tipo de dudoso genero, procedencia y humanidad cangrejo llegó junto a un montón de maletas y treinta kilos de maquillaje... Si, Erza Scarlet apodada como la "Reina de las Hadas" por su perfecta belleza se coronó.

-E-Erza... - el chico que estaba frente a ella sumamente sonrojado le entregó un ramo gigante de rosas escarlatas.

-Jellal...

-¿No deberíamos de dejarlos solos-eby?

-Si Cáncer, vámos...

Y así sin más ambos salieron con rumbo al departamento de ella, ya que allí hablarían de los posibles cambia de imagen y vestuario... Pero su amigo cangrejo le dió la peor noticia de todas.

-Yo diría que con tus jeans blancos y una blusa negra seria todo, y tus con-verse ayudarían-eby.

-Mi dinero...- deshaciendose como el helado bajo el sol del desierto de Torreón Coahuila (N/A: soy originaria de esa ciudad, si toleran su calor son dioses) Lucy Heartfilia se reprochaba por el derroche de dinero.

Poco a poco cegando ese cabello con gran maestría Cáncer se deshizo de la orsuela de ella, según la recomendación de este con hacerse una simple coleta estaría más que preparada.

* * *

**_"Quizás la primera impresión era revelar la verdad tras cada corazón"_**

Muchas gracias a aquellos lectores que han dejado review y me han puesto en favoritos... Siguiente capítulo:

Las clases de teatro se aplican: Fingiendo ser virgen


	3. Fingiendo ser virgen

**Capitulo 3: Las clases de teatro se aplican: Fingiendo ser virgen.**

* * *

Diez de la mañana... El agua de la ducha era innecesariamente fría, al grado en que los poros de la piel totalmente cerrados le dolían, su shampoo de fresas se había acabado, se cayó saliendo del baño, el perro del vecino había entrado en su habitación y como siempre robó su ropa interior, salió detrás de el con la cara puesta en color tomate, para que el animalito cuando entrara a casa de su dueño abandonara su lencería y atacara su toalla de florecitas, al grado de rasgarla totalmente, quedando expuesta al ojo critico de un desconocido.

-No sabia que desnudarse es contagioso- dijo el chico al ver la distinguida, llamativa y marcada anatomía de la chica.

-¡Ni lo digas!- tras un bofetón que dejó una mano pintada en la mejilla de su compañero de piso, la chica corrió con su orgullo destrozado y lencería negra. Entró de nuevo a su hogar y terminó de vestirse, unos jeans gastados de color turquesa, una blusa de tirantes blancos con pedrería negra, unos converse totalmente transparentes mostraban los calcetines negros con arañas azul cielo, se agarró el cabello en dos coletas bajas y se colocó su pulsera de cuero negro con remaches, totalmente decidida para hacer ese día uno muy especial, apenas subió al elevador cuando el hijo de su vecina dijo.

-Mira mamá, esa chica se ve anormal, y viste horrible.

-Al diablo- cabizbaja salió y entro de nuevo a su casa, abrió el armario y dejo brotar su maligna imaginación.

Minifalda negra Blusa blanca Chaleco de cuero con remaches en picos Botas a medio muslo de cuero negras

-Tengo cosas que hacer y yo dándole gusto al mundo. Se reprochó a si misma por no tener el suficiente coraje como para poder voltear y decir las simples palabras: "Es mi estilo y mi vida". Entro a ese pequeño restaurante casero que Juvia, su compañera que estudiaba el clima en la misma universidad que ella había abierto desde hacía un par de semanas.

-Bienvenida Lucy

-Juvia, hola, ¿Qué tal hoy?

-A Juvia le ha ido muy bien hoy, pero es un día muy atareado- se paso la muñeca por ese rostro fantasmagórico, se retiró los mechones sobrantes de cabellos azules y le dedico una amplia sonrisa. Le entregó la carta que llevaba en su mano izquierda. La rubia lo tomó sin precipitarse y comenzó a leer.

"Un simple café y galletas"..."Mira tiene chocolate caliente y tarta de calabaza, ¡Oh! Tarta de cerezas, galletas de mantequilla y panquecitos de limón, ¿Qué pediré?"

-¿Va todo bien Lucy?

-Quiero un café, panquecitos de limón, unas galletas de mantequilla y tu pastel de frutos azules, junto con una taza de chocolate caliente.

-Por eso estas gorda.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Aquario-san vino el otro día y dijo que has subido mucho de peso, Aquario-san tiene la razón tu trasero esta gordo.

-¡Juvia!

-Bueno voy a hacer su pedido. Su sonrisa burlona y esa risilla tan única que dejaba salir exactamente en esos momentos.

-Loxar...- Si, esa chica de cabellos azulados como el mar, la mujer que tenia calificaciones tan perfectas como la genio de Levy McGarden, su mejor amiga, la chica que era la protagonista en todas las obras de teatro de la escuela, la líder del club de ajedrez, cocina y teatro. Esa mujer podía fingir muy bien, es claramente imposible saber cuando ella actúa con sinceridad.

Un montón de platos de porcelana blanco, decorado a mano con flores doradas, un par de panquecitos de limón estaban en la parte central, decorado con rodajas de limón perfectamente cortados, diez galletas de mantequilla con forma de estrellas se acomodaron alrededor, y como primer plato una enorme rebanada de pastel de frutos azules, hecho con masa de chocolate, betún de vainilla y mermelada de mora azul terminaron el decorado, la taza en forma de flor contenía el espeso chocolate caliente y sobre el flotaba un bombón en forma de corazón.

-Disfruta tu comida

-¿Y mi café? Dejo caer una taza vieja y la tetera dea cafetera. -Disfruta tu comida Lucy Heartfilia-sama.

Y ahí va otra vez Ese sonido Esa voz Esa capacidad de mandarla por un tubo como un real pepino "La reina del drama"

Solamente terminó de comer y pagó la cuenta. La cara larga y triste de ella, su cara real y sin dramatizar salía a flote. -Lo siento- dijo en voz baja

**~**Con Natsu**~ **

Nueve de la mañana... La sabana roja salía de la colchoneta, la almohada tirada a la altura de la puerta de la casa, su cabeza descansaba en el suelo helado y un río de baba se extendía, sin duda dormía a pierna suelta.

¡Aye Sir!

-Maldito teléfono- tomo su zapato que se encontraba a unos centímetros de el y lo arrojó, destruyendolo por completo.

-¡Mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- el teléfono que le costó vender sus riñones, hígado, páncreas, corneas y una fracción de médula, se había ido por mucho a la basura. -¡No mierda!- lo tomó entre sus manos y lo observó, aún funcionaba, es decir, el insoportable sonido del tono adoptado para Lissana aun seguía en pie. Solo que la pantalla estaba deshecha. Pero aun podía reconocer sus dedos, atendió la llamada y la puso en altavoz.

-¿Cuándo vas a recoger tus cosas asquerosas de mi casa?

-¿Cosas asquerosas?

-Si tus cosas raras como el látigo y las esposas...

-Ah, que recuerdos, iré en un par de horas, estoy ocupado.

-Con Lucy

-No, aquí, tirado en el suelo, con mi cama deshecha, y la ropa regada. ¿Quieres una llamada en Sky'pe para comprobarlo? ¡Es más al carajo yo no soy nada tuyo!-colgó, se puso de pie y salió con dirección a la ducha.

***••Loke y Aries••***

-Trescientos uno, trescientos dos, trescientos tres, y ahora...

-¡Deja de contar!- el sonido fue cortado de nuevo por las ahorcadas que el mareo matutino le provocaba.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis...

-¡Puag!

-Uno, dos, tres...

-Loke... Un llanto brotaba detrás de la puerta del baño, la mujer de cabello rosado y esponjoso como seda estaba sentada en el suelo y usaba la puerta de madera como recarga para poder respirar, finas gotas perladas cubrían su rostro, ya no tenía nada en el estómago, incluso los pigmentos biliares eran arrojados por su mismo organismo. -No me siento nada bien.

-Aries tienes que abrir la puerta.

-¡No! No quiero...

-Eso suena a un berrinche infantil, ves, te he dicho que Lucy es una mala compañía, ahora se te han pegado sus manías, solo falta que salgas con ropa de cuero a las calles.

- ¿Por qué dices eso de Lucy?- y así, sin más ni menos rompió en llanto.

-¡Aries no llores!- estaba pálido, el miedo le recorría la espina dorsal, el corazón le subió a la garganta y el cuerpo le punzaba... ¿A eso se le llamaba miedo?

****•Lucy•** **

Entró a la sección de juveniles y coloco su mano por el tubo que sostenía el montón de blusas, playeras y faldas del perchero, ya había comprado el montón de vestidos, ¿Para qué más?.

-¿Compras de último momento Lu-chan?

-Levy-chan, hola...

Una chica de baja estatura, cabellos azulados y ojos caramelo estaba plantada frente a ella, usaba una blusa de mangas largas de color melón acompañados de un chaleco de tafetán blanco, un pantalón de tubo negro complementaba el uniforme de la tienda y los zapatos de piel negros de suelo le ayudaban con el cansancio de atender a tanta gente.

-¿Cómo has estado Lu-chan?

-Pues he estado bien Levy-chan, pero haciendo compras...

-Ya veo ¿Te ayudo en algo?

-No, tranquila, no es necesario

-Bueno estaré en la caja por si acaso. Comenzó a buscar entre los percheros algo bonito, pero nada llamaba su atención. -¡Esa!- una blusa que imitaba la textura de la piedra caliza estaba finamente doblada en una mesa de cristal arriba un letrero decía: "Únicas piezas"

-¡Mía!- se arrojo por su prenda hasta que choco con alguien más.

-Lo siento nena, de la moda lo que te acomoda- una mujer de cabellos castaños recogidos en una coleta alta de costado, lentes y un abanico verde le metió una patada y la mandó a volar.

**~**Con Natsu**~ **

Se acerco a ese calendario gigante que le había regalado su padre de manera pública, ese de ositos de peluche rosados con niñitos rojos.

**Viernes 7 de Julio**

-Hahahaha, Lucy... Cierto primero las cosas de Lissana, ¡Carajo Mirajane!

****•Lucy•****

-Son mas tres de la tarde, y todavía me faltan un montón de cosas.- Sacó su agenda, y observó el itinerario, a las 3:20 p.m. tenía una cita con Cáncer, aunque ya había tenido otra previamente, esta vez era diferente, una vez que entró a ese inmenso salón de belleza en el que solo algunas estarían dispuestas a pagar, se sentó en uno de los sillones estilo lounge blue de terciopelo que adornaban la estancia, las mesitas de vidrio tenían bajo ellas varios focos LED que les daban un toque dramático, las secadoras no emitían ni un solo sonido y las bocinas dejaban salir música de ambiente. -Estas lista-eby

Una chica de piel morena y rostro cubierto bajo una pañoleta se ponía de pie, tenía su cabello recogido en dos coletas y un broche de una balanza decoraba su cabeza.

-Gracias Cáncer.

-De nada Libra, Lucy es tu turno-eby.

La rubia a prisa se colocó en la silla.

-¿Quiéres un retoque en tu rubia cabellera-eby?

-Si, cubre la raíz perfectamente.

Lucy Heartfilia usando un tinte amarillo no.78 y un dorado no.34 era retocada para que las raíces castañas no delataran su verdadera imagen. Tras muchos químicos, secadoras y un peinado llamativo pudo volver a otro asunto, es decir ir a comprar velas aromáticas. Entró al centro comercial y fue por sus dichosas velas hasta que cierto individuo se topó en su frente.

-Lucy, ¿Ya no vas a golpear mi rostro?

-¡Gray! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué no puedo a venir a comprar velas? A diferencia tuya, mi departamento tiene problemas con la luz, se va de manera continua.

-¿Y si llamaras a un electricista?

-¿Tengo cara de rico?

-Tienes cara de stripper

-Y tu de prostituta...

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Como sea, quitate, necesito esas- empujando a la mujer a un lado tomó las velas blancas -buen fin de semana Lucy. De entre las estanterías que cargaban varias cajas de inciensos, una chica de cabellos azulados salió de ellos.

-¡Juvia!

-¡¿Qué hace Gray-sama contigo?!

-¿Gray?

-Gray-sama...

-Es mi vecino, vive en el mismo piso que yo...

-¡Rival de amor!

-¡No Juvia espera!

-¡Eres el rival de amor de Juvia!

-¡Hagamos un trato!

-¡Nunca!

-¡Haré que Gray se case contigo!

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- Miles de corazones comenzaron a brotar a su alrededor, molestaban bastante así que comenzó a pincharlos con el dedo.

-A cambio de que me enseñes lecciones rápidas de teatro.

-Juvia acepta

-Bien, toma esas velas y después iremos a mi casa.

-Si

**~**Con Natsu**~**

-Joder esa casi me da- era el tercer cuchillo de esos cinco minutos, solo faltaba que le arrojaran tos tenedores y la sierra eléctrica. Mirajane estaba sumamente molesta.

-Laxus, trae el agua hirviendo.

-Mira, te estas pasando...

-Dame el agua ahora

La frente se le sombreó de negro, le dio miedo, solo fue por la olla con agua ardiente. -Aquí está

-¡No Mira piedad!

Laxus Dreyar ha publicado: Ver a tu novia arrojar agua para pelar pollos a tu mejor amigo te hace pensar si esa mujer es la correcta. Modo de publicación: puede ser visto por todos (Excepto: Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Lissana Strauss) A Evergreen, Bixlow, Freed Justine, Erza Scarlet y Gajeel Redfox les fusta esto.

****•Lucy•****

-¿Que escena quieres practicar?

-Una chica pura y casta que va a perder su virginidad.

-Juvia nunca ha actuado eso...

-¡Vamos Juvia!

-¡Lo se!- la chica de cabellos azulados se encargo de vestir a la rubia artificial y la volvió a conducir a la sala. -Intenta con esto... "Ten cuidado, nunca había probado con esto"

Si, el tono más puro, dulce y casto salió a la luz.

"Estoy avergonzada" "Lo siento pero estoy muy apenada"

Practicó con ella una y otra vez hasta que la escena más extraña y puritana que salió del rincón más profunda salía a la luz.

-¡Gracias Juvia!

-¡Ahora lleva a Juvia con Gray-sama!

-¡Oye pero aún no acabamos!

-¡Llévame con Gray-sama!

Su celular comenzó a sonar de manera estridente.

Mensaje de: Natsu Lucy estoy en menos de media hora allí, así que muévete.

Tomó la muñeca fantasmagórica de Juvia y la sacó.

-Te irás con Gray ahora Los ojos azules brillaron con intensidad y cuando la puerta del vecino se abrió, la chica se abalanzó sobre él.

-Bien, ahora mis velas- las velas fueron abiertas y colocadas en diferentes áreas de su habitación, unas estaban en las repisas de las paredes a los costados de su cama, en su tocador, y en las orillas de su cama, el olor a frutillas que pregnaba la habitación era fuerte.

-¡Lucy huele horrible!

-¿Así me agradeces el detalle?

Su puerta de la habitación se abrió y...

-¡¿Pero que demonios!?

El ojo derecho estaba totalmente hinchado, la mano izquierda vendada, un parche cubría los puntos de su frente y la férula de su pie derecho era gigante.

-Me agarró Mirajane, encontró un tubo, agua hirviendo y ácido muriático.

-¿Y no estaba Laxus allí?

-¿Quién crees que le dió las cosas?

-Ya veo...

-¡Bueno a lo que vamos!

-Que directo Natsu, solo, solo se tierno y gentil ¿Si?

-Ni que fueras virgen...

-Es que tengo mucha pena- acomodó el mechón rizado y rubio detrás de su oreja, jugaba con los holanes del vestido rosa que encontró Juvia en su ropero, simple, sencillo, pero tierno. La mujer se sentó en su cama, apoyándose en la pared. Natsu le siguió, acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella dispuesto a depositarle un beso...

-No jodas Lucy, estás más usada que teclado de computadora en cybercafé...

-¿Pero qué me acabas de decir?

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!- el chico se doblaba de la risa, el chiste que el mismo había creado para la Heartfilia le había hecho enojar...

Más usada que unos tacones de bailarina de tubo Más usada que llanta de camión Más usada que...

-¡Hay Lucy jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja... Levantó su mano y golpeó con fuerza la cabeza de la mujer, que por inercia rompió la pared haciendo un hueco y dejando ver a Gray y Juvia quienes también estaban en el cuarto del primero jugando Uno spin en su cama.

-Carajo, primero la luz y ahora un boquete en la pared.

-Hola vecino de Lucy...

-¿Te conozco?- mencionó el chico mientras ocultaba sus cartas de juego.

-Mi nombre es Natsu, soy amigo con derecho de Lucy. Que gracioso eres Gray... Lucy ¿Sabias que tienes algunos cables podridos?

-¿Ese es el problema con la luz?

-Gray-sama ¿Esos no son los cables de su cuarto?

-Creo que si Juvia

-Natsu-san, ¿No ayudará a Lucy?

-Pero se ve bien, Juvia...

-Natsu, Lucy acaba de atravesar la pared de concreto, y eso que esta chorreando, no creo que sea salsa ketchup.

-Vamos Gray, te pones igual que Juvia

-Natsu, deja de ser idiota y lleva a Lucy a urgencias- exigió el peli negro al ver el alma de su amiga salir por su boca.

-Ojos caídos

-Ojos bizcos

-Flamitas

-Cubito de hielo

-Ninfómano...

-¡Retráctate Gray!

-Lo haré cuando lleves a Lucy al hospital.

-Tch- jaló el pie de la rubia y por accidente la tiró al suelo -Lucy pesas...- solo la arrastraba por el suelo, sin importarle si chocaba contra la cama, la puerta o el elevador, la sentó de cabeza en el lugar del copiloto en el auto de Dragneel, cuando llegó a emergencias y fue recibido por las enfermeras, estas comenzaron a gritar, la chica tenia varios raspones en las piernas, cera en su rostro y una herida a considerar, sin contar la dudosa posición en la que estaba acomodada. A como dió lugar lograron sacarla y llevarla a la sala para que un doctor le atendiera, pero eran seguidas por un chico peli rosa inquieto que brincaba de un lado a otro jugando con las camillas y haciendo carreras de velocidad en sillas de ruedas. Lucy recobró el conocimiento justamente cuando el doctor entró y la vió.

-¿Qué le pasó señorita?- comenzó a interrogarle mientras pasaba una pequeña linterna por los ojos, revisandola.

-No lo recuerdo

-Yo si, Lucy dijo que era virgen antes de que follaremos, pero ella está más usada que el teclado de un computador de cybercafé.

-¿Antes del sexo?

-¡Si! ¿Pero usted la cree virgen?

-¡Natsu!

-Luce, es la verdad, estas más usada que nada.

-Que ninfómanos...- indignado el doctor comenzó a limpiar la herida de la cabeza de la paciente.

-Deje usted eso, lo idiota que es este- con un pulgar apuntando al peli rosa Lucy respondía cabreada.

-¿Pero te leíste el Kamasutra?

-¡Natsu!

-¡Tu amiga atravesó la pared y tu te preocupas por el Kamasutra!

-Confiese doctor, usted también se ha tirado a dos o tres enfermeras de aquí- Dragneel puso tono serio, tratando de sonar duro, pero la vasinica de su cabeza jodía todo.

-Si te callas mocoso, no habrá nada de esto en el reporte médico de la señorita.

Ella tomó un pedestal para sueros y noqueó a Natsu- Considérelo un hecho doctor.

* * *

**Quemen un peluche de Natsu si creen que jodió el sexo**

**Muchas gracias por aquellos que han dejado review y me han añadido a favoritos~ Les daré dulces (?), y bueno espero que este capítulo les halla enseñado a tener cuidado y no romper la pared con la cabeza.**

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: La verdad detrás del accidente: La estrella bebé que va al cielo**

* * *

_**Avances:**_

_**Uno, dos... Lo segundos se escurren de entre los dedos, al igual que la sangre de ella en el coche.**_

_**Tres, cuatro... No solo estaba él, si no ella y aquél, lágrimas salían de sus ojos ante la impotencia y tu estabas allí sin poder hacer nada.**_

_**Cinco, seis... Las máquinas no paran de sonar y las enfermeras de correr, sabes que se hace todo lo que está al alcance humano.**_

_**Siete, ocho... El tic-tac del reloj es cada vez más horroroso, ese coraje que se ha acumulado en tus entrañas amenaza con matarte desde adentro, después de todo, tú prometiste cuidarla.**_

_**Nueve, diez... ¿Quieres volver en el tiempo?, ya es muy tarde, e incluso ha muerto.**_


	4. La estrella bebé va al cielo

La verdad es que me sorprende el odio que le tuvieron a Natsu, era necesario que lo odiaran para que lo amaran al final, todos los lectores muy bien, y Chachos, te he cambiado la jugada :DD respecto a la virginidad de Lucy... sigan leyendo :DD

* * *

**Capitulo 4: La verdad detrás del incidente: La estrella bebé que va al cielo**

* * *

_**Uno, dos... Lo segundos se escurren de entre los dedos, al igual que la sangre de ella en el coche.**_

_**Tres, cuatro... No solo estaba él, si no ella y aquél, lágrimas salían de sus ojos ante la impotencia y tu estabas allí sin poder hacer nada.**_

_**Cinco, seis... Las máquinas no paran de sonar y las enfermeras de correr, sabes que se hace todo lo que está al alcance humano.**_

_**Siete, ocho... El tic-tac del reloj es cada vez más horroroso, ese coraje que se ha acumulado en tus entrañas amenaza con matarte desde adentro, después de todo, tú prometiste cuidarla.**_

_**Nueve, diez... ¿Quieres volver en el tiempo?, ya es muy tarde, e incluso ha muerto.**_

* * *

-Lo siento...

-Venga Aries, esto no es tu culpa, incluso Loke me ayudó en su momento.

-Pero... ¿Si le dijera a tu padre que yo te cuidara no te sacaría de ahí?

-No lo creo, después del escándalo que armó la prensa con el incidente de la pared que rompí a la "hora de tener sexo" mi padre ha estado bastante molesto.

-Lo siento... Es que, yo quería que asistieras ¡Lo siento!

-Aries, cálmate, si te alteras mucho podrías hacer que Ai**-chan no descanse en toda la noche ¿Verdad? (El nombre de la bebe de Aries y Loke es Ai: Amor, el nombre fue una idea cruzada de Lucy, ya que esta dijo una frase hermosa para la pareja "El bebe que llevarán en sus brazos no es más que el bello amor que se tienen")

-Si, tienes razón- dijo la peli rosa mientras se sonrojaba detrás del teléfono, jugaba con el cable enroscado del aparato y observaba ya su crecida barriguita tras los siete meses de embarazo.

-Aunque ya han pasado cinco meses del escándalo, creo que es hora de que salga al público- la rubia que estaba del otro lado de la línea alzaba el puño entusiasmada; justamente después de salir del hospital tras ese bochornoso accidente de atravesar la pared con su cabeza antes de tener sexo, no uno, si no cientos de camarógrafos comenzaron a interrogarla, Natsu tuvo que sacarla de allí corriendo, al día siguiente toda Magnolia sabía que la joven Lucy "Lucky" Heartfilia así como había dejado a Ryu Passel ahora se encontraba teniendo sexo con un desconocido como si se tratase de una cualquiera, Juvia y Gray no habían dicho nada, al contrario incluso arreglaron el boquete de la pared... Y la luz... Gajeel juró que nunca traicionaría a un camarada de esa manera, al igual que Laxus... Pero el novio rubio de la Strauss mayor no contaba conque la pequeña Lissana tomó su teléfono y observó el historial de mensajes. Si ella les había delatado.

Después de todo si quería ser novio de la Heartfilia, mínimo que la soportara con todo y escándalos ¿No?.

Al día siguiente todo fue de mal en peor, no solo había camarógrafos y reporteros fuera de su departamento, si no que su padre, Jude Heartfilia había ido por ella, llevándola de regreso a su hogar original.

-"Dejaste a Ryu por un simple estudiante de medicina, me decepcionas Lucy" No pudo responderle nada, eso le había dolido de cierta manera. La única manera de poder ver a Gray, Juvia, Erza, Loke y Aries era que estos le hicieran una visita, quizás seria más fácil ver a estos últimos si el Celestial regresara a casa de sus padres, pero el compromiso con su chica ya era oficial, y esperaban poder caminar juntos al altar tres meses después de que ambos recibieran a su hija. Ai.

-Bueno, iré en unos minutos a tu casa Lucy, para poder ir a hablar con tu padre ¡Lo siento!

-¡Aries!

La chica embarazada no dijo más, simplemente colgó.

**+••Aries••+ **

Se levantó del enorme y descomunal sillón gigante que había conseguido Loke, prácticamente ese sillón podría servir de cama, o al menos de eso le servía a ella, ya que siempre, después del trabajo la chica de cabello suave y esponjoso quedaba dormida ante la cantidad abrupta de algodón, plumas y la tela suave, y sumándole diez kilos de estomago, de cinco a siete litros más de fluidos, y el triple de hormonas... Decir que ella misma se sentía gorda era poco. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad, coraje y ganas de entrar al sanitario porque su vejiga cargaba 750 ml. de fluidos se puso de pie y corrió, después de tener su necesidad satisfecha y tomar un relajante baño de espuma con las esencias y aceites que le acababa de comprar su prometido, pudo salir del baño lentamente para poder ir a vestirse. Pero luego comenzó a llorar, nada de su ropa original le quedaba, sus jeans le parecían demasiado ceñidos e incomodos, puesto que sus piernas se habían engrosado un poco, sus blusas definitivamente terminarían mal si se las colocaba con su vientre y barriga de esa manera, incluso su busto había crecido una talla más, lo único que le permitía moverse con toda la facilidad y comodidad del planeta Tierra eran los veinte vestidos diferentes que le había comprado Celestial Loke. Cinco vestidos de verano, tres de otoño, ocho de invierno y cuatro para las fiestas de invierno a las que les invitaban sus amigos. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza sin saber que hacer, era tan difícil de vestirse en ese estado, simplemente tomo ese vestido de lana pura, estaba hecha a mano y para evitar decorarlo, le acomodaron motes del material sobre la prenda, dándole un toque más rústico, el vestido era holgado en la parte de las piernas y le llegaba abajo de las rodillas, tomó las medias térmicas amarillas y subiendo las piernas a la cama, tumbándose boca arriba, haciendo "contorciones", pucheros, berrinches, deseándoles una muerte peor que la de Charlotte Usher** (N/A: Para los que han leído Gosth Girl, sabrán que Charlotte Usher murió asfixiada por un oso de gomita) y hablandoles peor que un secuestrador pudo colocárselas, tomó las botitas blancas y simplemente metió sus pies, a la hora de cepillar el cabello, la mala surte de este hizo que este comenzara a esponjarse al grado de que estaba medio lacio-chino-con frizz- efecto pelusa y electrificado, maldijo su cepillo y se colocó la diadema que incluía ese vestido, un par de cuernitos de carnero. Se dio una retocada clásica de dama... Enchinador de pestañas, pegamento, pestañas postizas, esmalte, corrector, polvo, polvo contacto, rímel, delineador líquido, delineador de lápiz, rubor, sombras, maquillaje líquido, labial, gloss y perfume. Una vez lista, salió de su casa portando una gabardina blanca que le llegaba a los tobillos completamente blanca, su bolsa rosada de D&G! la llevaba en el hombro derecho acomodada, sacó las llaves del carro que le dejaba él y en vez de pulsar el botón del control, fue directamente a la puerta y la abrió manualmente, apenas había entrado y antes de ensartar la llave.

-¡La carta de compromiso para Jude-sama! Tonta, tonta, tonta Aries. Iba a casa de su amiga a invitarle a la fiesta del nacimiento de su hija y olvida la carta que asegura que ella estará resguardada y sin nada que pase como lo de Natsu, bueno, reclamándose a si misma entro otra vez a la habitación principal de la casa...

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!- un inmenso estallido proveniente de afuera hizo que cayera al suelo, con tropezones se incorporo de nuevo y observó que a lo lejos un par de niños estaban jugando con esas bombas caseras hechas de papel aluminio caliente.

-Esos niños mataran del susto a Ai-chan **

•**Loke•** **

Estaba en la oficina... No en la suya... Si no en la de su padre, revisando papeles, haciendo cuentas, agendando citas, tomando notas, contestando el teléfono, viendo la televisión, leyendo el periódico, analizando un sudoku, recordando como hacer un pájaro de origami, tarareando... Nadie me quiere Todos me odian Pero me como un gusanito Le corto la cabeza Le saco lo de adentro

Y su concentración se fue al carajo. Una alarma de sirena comenzó a sonar y él con toda la calma del mundo y sin preocupaciones sacó su móvil.

Mensaje de Aries: Loke, voy camino a casa de Lucy para convencer a su padre de que venga a la fiesta para recibir a la bebé, ¿Podrías pasar por el pastel? ~Con amor Aries.

-¡El pastel!- salió disparado de la silla en dirección a la puerta- ¡Por las puertas del zodiaco! ¡El pastel de Aries lo olvidé!

Si esa tarta que había probado la chica hecha con masa de red velvet, una capa de caramelo y cacahuate cristalizado, otra de chocolate temperado con cajeta, y la crema de limón espesa. La tarta más elaborada e imposible.

-¡Que Zeref hago! Corriendo por los pasillos chocó con Scorpio, un chico que trabajaba como su colega en la empresa familiar, y fue allí donde se le ocurrió la idea.

-Scorpio, ¿Conoces a alguien que pueda hacer pasteles?

-Weeee yo no, pero Aquario conoce a una chica que hace muy buenos pasteles.

-¿Y crees que pueda hacerme uno de emergencia?

-¿Olvidaste el pastel de Aries?

Sintió que un martillo de caía en la cabeza por su irresponsabilidad.

-Si

-Aquario, ¿Sabes la dirección de la chica dramática de los pasteles?

•**++Natsu++•**

Estaba acostado en su cama, arrojando una pequeña pelotita, la cual rebotaba en la pared, el suelo, y luego a su mano, su mejor amiga, la bufanda blanca que estaba prendida a su cuello tenía un sutil olor a ella. Olía a rosas y algodón de azúcar.

Cerró sus ojos, apagando esos enormes orbes color jade oscuro, respiraba relajadamente y sus músculos descansaban libremente.

Luce Su inconsciente le llamó de nuevo a la realidad, su mejor amiga y casi chica con derecho se había ido, todo por no tener la precaución suficiente y estamparla contra la pared. No pudo reprimir la tremenda risotada y la dejó escapar.

-Mas usada que teclado de cybercafé...

Por un momento su cabeza creó una escena, en la cual su amiga rubia estaba en un rincón, llorando, su cabello estaba deshecho, las ojeras se marcaban bajo sus ojos caramelo apocando su brillo, pálida y débil, demacrada... Muerta en vida. Agitó su cabeza, eso nunca estaría ni cerca de pasar, es decir, ella tenía a miles de personas a su disposición, y sin embargo, ella nunca le había dicho nada.

-Y tampoco tenia la obligación de decírmelo- se contestó mientras sus ojos se abrían, en su mente un debate entre lo que que quería hacer y debía de hacer comenzaba a crear un verdadero infierno en miniatura en la cabeza.

**+••Aries••+**

-Besamé como si el mundo se acabara después...

El volumen de la radio estaba casi al limite, las bocinas no paraban de vibrar por el ecualizador de bajos que tenia equipado, giró a la derecha entre la calle Tulipanes y Rosas, para poder estacionar a un costado de la casa Heartfilia. Una vez que apagó el vehículo bajo lentamente con la carta en brazos, una ligera capa de humo salía de su boca, debido a la falta de bufanda y el frío del lugar, corriendo llegó a la puerta y tocó.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Rose Aries, quiero ver al señor Jude Heartfilia

La puerta se abrió sin rechistar.

-Señorita Rose, adelante. Una de las sirvientas de la casa le recibió y le mostró el camino al despacho del señor, seguidas las instrucciones, perderse seis minutos, llegar al cuarto de lavado, el bar interno y un curioso baño de cristal, lo encontró, detrás de un escritorio de cedro negro finamente pulido y tallado a mano, con patas de león y una silla de cuero enorme.

-¡Aries!

-Señor Heartfilia

-¡Felicidades!- con palabras sinceras el hombre rubio le entregó en sus manos un paquete rosado finamente envuelto, con la insistencia del mayor lo abrió, encontrando una cobijita rosada hecha de lana de borrego, y una sonaja. Después de una charla animada, la cual incluía cortar a un Loke en pedacitos por embarazaría antes de tiempo, llegó al punto que deseaba.

-¿Puede asistir Lucy a mi fiesta de bienvenida a la bebe?

Una sirvienta entró con una taza de café y galletas finas de repostreria.

-"El señor Heartfilia juega sucio va a sobornarme con unas galletitas sabiendo que estoy en la espera de un hijo"- pensó Aries mientras le clavaba los ojos a las galletas.

-Aún está castigada, después de todo avergonzó el apellido Heartfilia.

-¡Vamos señor ademas va a estar Loke!

-Pero eso no quita el hecho...

-¡Que berrinches hace por eso!

-¿Te encuentras bien Aries?

-¡Si! Y no pudo evitarlo, llevo sus manos a la charola que contenía las galletas y comenzó a comerlas.

••**^^Juvia^^••**

-Drip, drop, drip...

La mujer de cabellos azules iba y venia con varios platos en sus manos, el olor a pastelería era marcado, el café se terminaba de hacer y la gente no paraba de llegar.

-¡Juviaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Fue recogida desde las piernas y cargada como un costal de papas, no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar, cuando su cerebro comenzó a procesar la información de que quizás, y solo quizás ella podría estar siendo...

-¡Ayuden a Juvia la quieren violar!

****+Lucy+****

Salía de tomar un baño, la toalla estaba acomodada en su torso de manera que tapara sus senos y partes posteriores, abrió la puerta del closet, y ahí acostada más dormida que despierta una chica de cabellos rosados y vestida de carnero muy conocida para ella descansaba con comodidad en su cama.

-Aries, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lucy- saliendo de se ensoñación la chica fue ayudada para comodarse. -Vengo a decirte que te dieron permiso para ir a la fiesta.

-¿En serio?

-Si, hable con tu papá.

••**^^Juvia^^••**

-Juvia cobrará más por pedidos de último minuto.

-Si no me importa cóbrame lo que cuesta un riñón si quieres pero hazlo.

-Este pastel no lo conoce Juvia

-Pues conócelo ahora porque me urge.

-Se necesita una semana para hacerlo

-Juvia solo tengo tres horas para poder sacarlo, Aries quiere ese pastel.

-Pues si tanto la querías debiste de haberlo hecho desde antes

-¡Me vas ayudar o no!

-¡Me gritó!

En un ataque de desesperación Celestial Loke corrió al local de Juvia Loxar, una chica pastelera conocida en el barrio donde vive su amiga Lucy, en plena jornada de trabajo la tacleó y la hecho a su Volvo negro como si se tratara de un secuestro, la llevó a su casa y ahora ambos discutían sobre porque debían de hacer ese pastel, y hasta ese momento Loxar iba ganando.

-Te daré lo que quieras pero hazlo Juvia.

-Juvia quiere estar con Gray-sama

-Estarás cuando acabes el pastel

-No, quiero ir con el ahora.

****^^Lucy y Aries^^****

-Nananananananana...

-Masayume Chaising

¿Cuantas veces iban ya que ponían esa canción en la radio? Ya ni las contaban pero ambas estaban felices, Aries estaba frente al volante y la rubia a un costado de ella.

-Aries hay un alto más adelante- le advirtió Lucy mientras apuntaba con su dedo a lo lejos, la chica paró. Dos autos rojos se colocaron en cada uno de sus costados, encajonandolas y sin dejar un lugar donde pidieran escapar. Aries sintió que el corazón le subía a la garganta. Lucy recordó las últimas palabras que quería decirle a Natsu.

Varias personas se encontraban rodeando el vehículo desde diferentes áreas, con sus armas cargadas y apuntandoles.

-Gracias por todo Loke

-Natsu te amo

Lo que sucedió después de eso fue bloqueado por sus propias cabezas

••**^^Juvia^^•• **

Su ringtone favorito comenzó a sonar. Nyancat

-¿Lucy?- contestó así sin más.

-¿Señorita Loxar?

-¿Por qué tiene el celular de Lucy?

-La señorita Heartfilia acaba de sufrir un accidente

La piel se hizo fantasmagórica y su pupila se contrajo.

-La chica Aries Rose acaba de morir, y necesitamos que venga el padre de su hija a recibirla.

-¿¡Lucy está bien!?

-Está en terapia intensiva, no sabemos si pasará más allá de esta noche.

-Juvia ya terminé- mostrando un sencillo pastel con decorados de flores Loke salía de la cocina, al observar a la chica derramar lágrimas con sus ojos perdidos en la nada fue a preguntarle algo que nunca más olvidará.

-Aries está muerta.

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

Un chico pequeño de lentes jugaba con una niña rubia con una pelota, en medio del parque se plantó una niña con cabellos rosados y totalmente sonrojada.

-Hola- corrió la niña rubia a su encuentro-mi nombre es Lucy.

-Y yo soy Loke- dijo el niño mientras se acomodaba sus lentes -¿Quién eres tu?

-Soy Aries...

-¿Cuál es tu apodo?- pregunto Loke mientras se apuntaba a si mismo- a mi me apodaron Leo, el León.

-Yo soy Lucky Heartfilia- dijo Lucy mientras sonreía

-Soy la estrella bebé de los Rose...

**-Fin del FLASHBACK-**

* * *

•**++Natsu++•**

Eso ni de coña había sido una broma de Gray, es decir, le había dicho que Juvia había recibido una llamada del hospital diciendo que Lucy fue atacada y estaba grave. Cuando entró al hospital el frío sentimiento de la muerte lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Cuando llegó a terapia intensiva sintió como se le revolvía el estómago al ver a Lucy en ese estado.

Las bolsas de sangre y susto colgaban del pedestal, la maquina canalizadora estaba encendida marcando todo, un respirador artificial la mantenía a salvo, a un lado de Lucy estaban los cuneros, con un peso de 1.890 kgs. Un nacimiento prematuro y varias lesiones por el cuerpo herido de la madre la pequeña Ai Celestial Rose había nacido, a un lado del incubador estaba plantado su padre, con la mirada derrotada y con el anillo de compromiso de la que próximamente seria su mujer colgaba en su mano.

-Señor tengo que decirle las últimas palabras de su mujer.- dijo el doctor mientras se acercaba lentamente al bebé para revisarlo.

No quería escuchar No quería saber nada

-Me dijo que lo amaba, y que le perdonara por no llegar más lejos, pero quería que se quedara con algo que le recordara a ella.

La bebé Ai de cabello rosado y ojos chocolates.

Uno, dos... Lo segundos se escurren de entre los dedos, al igual que la sangre de ella en el coche.

Recordó las fotos de la escena, el carro destrozado por los múltiples impactos de bala, las manchas de sangre...

Tres, cuatro... No solo estaba él, si no ella y aquél, lágrimas salían de sus ojos ante la impotencia y tu estabas allí sin poder hacer nada.

No solo había sido Aries, si no también Lucy, y sus amigos estaban allí sin poder hacer algo para ayudarle

Cinco, seis... Las máquinas no paran de sonar y las enfermeras de correr, sabes que se hace todo lo que está al alcance humano.

El shock y traumatismo son graves, no saben si son fallas de las máquinas o Lucy no pasará más allá de esa noche

Siete, ocho... El tic-tac del reloj es cada vez más horroroso, ese coraje que se ha acumulado en tus entrañas amenaza con matarte desde adentro, después de todo, tú prometiste cuidarla.

Una promesa que hizo en balde, se supone que por el amor que le tiene la cuidaría y protegería, no solo a su hija si no a su mujer.

Nueve, diez... ¿Quieres volver en el tiempo?, ya es muy tarde, e incluso ha muerto.

Aries ya no estaba, pero no se podía hacer más.

•**++Natsu++•**

Tomó el bolso negro que le pertenecía a su compañera Lucy, y comenzó a rebuscar, encontró un papel doblado y sin arrugas.

_"Querida Lucy, no sabes que decepcionado estoy de ti, pensé que eras mejor dama, pero ya veo que no, espero que mi regalillo de plomo de agrade" Cuidate_

-Lucy...

* * *

Lucy era el blanco y Aries un daño colateral.

* * *

**Próximo capitulo: Si se rompe se hace nudo -El verdadero sentimiento-**

* * *

**Hay un viejo dicho que dice, las relaciones son un lazo, si un problema lo corta se hace un nudo y los acerca más, fortaleciendolos**

* * *

Lo se, me aman, dejen review si saben quien quiere matar a Lucy


End file.
